


ballum off screen

by halfwaysdotty



Category: EastEnders (TV), ben and callum
Genre: Ballum Christmas (Eastenders), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaysdotty/pseuds/halfwaysdotty
Summary: basically I carried on writing from scenes which ended on screenwhat happens next...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 42





	ballum off screen

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @scofieldsballum on twitter

“You make me wanna be… better”  
It had been an hour since Ben said that in the market and Callum hadn’t felt happier. He was finally part of a family, Ben, Lola, Lexi. His true family. 

He had been sat on the edge of his bed for ages smiling and thinking until Ben walked in.  
“Your not regretting this, are you?” Ben chuckled.  
“No, no i’ve never wanted to be with someone more” Callum said spinning round the edge of the bed and gazing into Ben's eyes.  
Ben lowered himself onto the bed and stared at the wall before taking Callums hand in his.  
“I’ve never been happier you know” Ben said smiling at Callum.  
“I know me too” Callum cupped Ben’s face in his hand running his finger along his cheek.  
“Hey, I’ll go get us drinks” Ben said squeezing Callum’s hand and rising to wander into the kitchen.  
Callum couldn’t stop smiling, he’d never been as happy, he was with the man he loved and nothing could get better.

Callum spun to sit with his back against the head rest when Ben walked through the door two cups of tea in his hand before placing one on the table next to Callum and walking round the edge of the bed then placing his cup of tea on the table and climbing on the bed to sit next to Callum.  
Silence lingered in the air, neither of them knowing what to say as air drifted in the space between them.  
“Callum, you alright?”  
“Yeah its just awkward”  
“How?”  
“Well I’m confused, you still blame yourself for  
Keanu’s murder and its not right”  
“I know it’s just even if I didn’t do it, I still feel like I’m to blame as I made it all happen even though it was just to save my dad”  
“Ben stop trying to impress him, if he can see what a great and amazing son he has then he's not worthy of you”  
“But Callum he’s my dad”  
“Ben, I spent my whole life trying to impress my dad and it cost me some of the people who I love, the minute I left him behind, stood up to him I felt so much happier and better about myself”  
“But Callum I can’t just leave him”  
“You don’t have to, you just have to stop doing everything he wants you to do and start thinking about yourself”  
“I can try, for you”  
Callum chuckled and pulled Ben in for a hug before lowering himself so he was laying down on the bed Ben’s head on his chest.  
“You’re amazing, you know that” Ben whispered into Callum’s chest.  
“So are you” Callum whispered, placing a kiss on Ben’s forehead.  
“Goodnight “ Ben whispered sleepily pulling himself further into Callum  
“Goodnight” Callum said, stroking Ben’s hair as he fell asleep.

“I love you” Callum whispered once ben had fallen asleep on his chest before eventually closing his eyes and drifting peacefully asleep.  
“I love you too” Ben whispered, when Callum had fallen asleep, whilst looking up to see the beautiful man lay beside him.  
“I love you too, Callum”

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters will be coming :)


End file.
